


At Certain Hours

by eggshellseas



Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bad at communicating, Casual Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of Ibushi Kota, Mentions of the Young Bucks, Sex As Avoidance, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: Adam is sick of people trying to havetalkswith him.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822132
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	At Certain Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Post _Revolution_

Adam's thumb hovered over his phone screen as he tried to decide on a response to the _You up?_ he'd just gotten from Kenny.

There was something almost disillusioning about _Kenny Omega_ resorting to such a cliche, although maybe he deserved some credit for spelling out 'you' and for not sending a dick pic along with it.

Was he up? He was tired, but not really sleepy - still riding the adrenaline of winning, still fuming about whatever had passed between Kenny and the Bucks after the match.

Kenny always had extra work to do backstage, so Adam had come back to the hotel alone. They hadn't talked about meeting up later. In fact, they'd never arranged one of their hook ups ahead of time, not even this casually. The few times it had happened since the cruise had been in the moment while they were already together. It wasn't a big change, but it was some sort of step.

He was enjoying it, the thing with Kenny, at least when he could turn his brain off and not worry about where it was going or what it meant. Drinking helped with that, and between the two he was doing a pretty good job keeping himself distracted from his issues.

Adam finally texted back a yes and his room number. It was only a few minutes before there was a light knock on the door. Adam was impressed that Kenny apparently didn't worry about coming across as too eager. It was the exact sort of thing Adam would overthink himself.

"Hey," Kenny said when Adam let him in, slipping past without touching him. He'd showered and was in his normal street clothes - gym shorts and a t-shirt. He had a fresh bruise on his face. Adam wasn't sure when that had happened during the match; it'd been stiff throughout.

Adam sat on the end of the bed and leaned back on his elbows, waiting to see what Kenny would do. Kenny took a step towards him and then hesitated, finally deciding to take a seat in the room's armchair. That was a bad sign. Kenny and his talks. Adam was sick of people trying to have _talks_ with him.

"Tonight was…" Kenny paused and shook his head, smiling a little. "I haven't felt like that in awhile - that _alive_ and fulfilled."

"Yeah, it was a great match," Adam said blandly.

Kenny fixed him with a piercing look that made Adam feel cornered. "You know, I kind of went off the rails a little after Moxley, felt pretty lost there, and just, I feel like what we have is really great, and - I don't know, man, I want you to know it's important to me and that I don't want to fuck it up."

Adam wondered if that was a roundabout way of apologizing for maybe-almost attacking him, or if Kenny was trying to make sure Adam wasn't going to turn on him. He didn't know why Kenny had to bring it up at all. They hadn't superkicked him, and he hadn't hit Kenny, and he just wanted to not think about any of it.

Instead, here he was, his stomach tying itself into knots. He didn't consider himself a tag team wrestler, not like Kenny, not like...real partnerships. This team-up was so he could hold the titles. He wasn't interested in elevating the tag division or changing the world or any of Kenny's lofty ideas. He sat up and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, but, you know at some point we're going to be back in the singles division."

Kenny rubbed his chin and finally looked away. "Sure, but I think there's still a lot we can do as a tag team - a lot of story left."

"I'm not Ibushi," Adam said, frustrated. "I'm not trying to tell some artsy _story_ with you." He regretted it as soon as it was out.

Kenny's eyes went wide, his mouth slightly open in shock. It would've looked comical if Adam didn't feel as scummy as Matt and Nick _should_ have when they used the Golden Trigger on him. Adam wondered, and then dismissed the idea that the Bucks had even bothered to apologize to Kenny, and then he was a little mad all over again that Kenny had probably just forced himself to be fine with it.

"Kenny," Adam said plaintively. 

Kenny shrunk in on himself and shook his head, muttering, "No, no, no, you're right."

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have said that." 

It was hard not to want to make Kenny smaller sometimes, but when he succeeded it felt like he'd kicked a kitten. Kenny had such a glaring weak spot that targeting it was like giving an opponent a low blow, a cheap shortcut to a questionable victory. "Can we just," Adam started, and then sighed heavily. "We had a great match. We won. Can we just forget everything after that?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kenny patted the arms of the chair twice, and then said, "I should go, and let you get some rest."

Adam probably should have let him, but when Kenny levered himself to his feet, Adam stood to meet him, grabbing him at the waist and the back of his neck to jerk him into a rough kiss. Kenny bit his lower lip and then licked at his mouth, both hands coming up to comb through Adam's hair, pulling it down from its bun.

Selfishly, Adam didn't want to end the night being the bad guy, and this was his best shot. He and Kenny didn't have problems in the ring or during sex - the physical connection was there. It could have been choreographed the way Adam sat back on the bed and Kenny smoothly straddled his lap. There was just something so easy about the way their bodies moved together that was hard to reconcile with how frustrating talking to each other could be.

"I'm an asshole. I'm sorry," Adam said, pressing his forehead to Kenny's.

Kenny sniffed disparagingly and irritation flashed briefly across his face. "Yeah. You are."

"Let me make it up to you?" He fit his palm to Kenny's cock and rubbed gently until he felt the first twitch of interest.

"That's not - you don't need to," Kenny protested weakly, his face going red and his abs tensing.

"I know I don't," Adam said carefully. "But can I?"

Kenny stared down at Adam's hand on his crotch, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes," he finally said with a gusty exhale.

Adam kissed him as he slid his hand under Kenny's waistband so he could touch him properly. Kenny huffed into the kiss, and then scooted back towards the edge of the mattress to where he could reach the floor and stand. Within seconds, he had stripped completely, and then just as deftly pulled Adam's shirt off. Kenny really didn't seem to like having any clothes on if he could help it. Adam was willing to bet he was the type of guy who always got totally naked to jerk off.

Kenny settled back in Adam's lap, apparently content to let Adam keep his pajama pants on, and rested his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam put one hand on Kenny's side and wrapped the other loosely around his cock, stroking lightly to slowly coax him fully hard. He ran his thumb up a vein on the underside of Kenny's dick, pressing firmly right under the head when he got there. Kenny, though smaller than Adam, was pretty well endowed himself. He was also apparently fastidious about grooming. He had yet to see more than a little stubble anywhere between Kenny's legs. Adam didn't really have a preference either way, but he did find himself enjoying how soft Kenny's skin was, especially right around the base of his cock, where if he found the right spot he could make Kenny's dick flex. He took a moment to do just that, chuckling at how absurdly amusing he found it.

Also amusing was the way Kenny's face scrunched up, like he wanted to laugh, but was still trying to be annoyed. Adam lifted a hand to touch Kenny's chin, tilting him down into another kiss, hoping to sweeten him up. Kenny melted into it with a sigh and shifted closer. Adam's cotton pants were loose enough that it wasn't distractingly uncomfortable, but he was still aware of his own erection tenting the fabric, a small damp spot starting to form. He wasn't wearing anything under them, which made it easy for Kenny to find just the right angle to rub Adam's cock between his ass cheeks. He smirked at Adam as he did it.

He had to know it would rile Adam up, and Adam played right into his hands, holding Kenny's hips and twisting to put him on his back. Kenny allowed it, pulling Adam over him impatiently. He ran his hands down Adam's back, then tugged Adam's pants down to his thighs before gripping his ass with both hands, holding Adam tightly as he rutted up.

"Your ass is amazing," Kenny said, so grave and earnest that Adam couldn't hold back a sharp, surprised laugh.

"Yeah? Yours isn't too shabby either." It was impossible to get a hand under Kenny to grope one muscular buttock with any amount of grace, but it was worth it when he finally got Kenny to smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his cheeks pinking up.

Adam rewarded him by taking Kenny's cock in his hand again, squeezing as he dragged his fist up. Kenny gasped and smoothly rolled his hips with the motion, his dick touching Adam's. Then one of Kenny's hands was brushing his away, and Kenny was gripping them both together so that his cock rubbed against Adam's each time he thrust up. Adam adjusted easily to the new direction, shifting so they were better aligned, and turning his attention to the tips of their cocks, circling his fingers around them in counterpoint to Kenny's up and down stroking. In between the little figure eights, Adam used his thumb to smear their gathered precum down, helping Kenny's strokes get slicker and smoother and _better_. 

He hated and loved how instinctive it was to work in tandem; it felt amazing, but it what was keeping him tied to Kenny, and then everything in his head got jumbled because _Kenny_ and _tied_ and _tied up Kenny_ , and then Adam was coming with a choked groan, spilling over his fingers, dripping down to Kenny's. Adam's hand dropped limply to the mattress, but Kenny was still holding him in the tight ring of his fist, jerking faster as he got himself off. There was a sweet ache to it, a tight spasm of Adam's body wanting, but not being able to keep going, to immediately come again. It was about to be too much, but then Kenny bucked sharply and froze, coming hard enough that it splattered onto his stomach.

Adam allowed himself a few seconds of resting his forehead on Kenny's shoulder as he recovered before he rolled off of Kenny and wearily forced himself to his feet. He was a little sticky, but Kenny had ended up with most of the mess. Adam wiped himself off with his shirt, tugged his pants up and went to grab two bottles of water, tossing one onto the bed for Kenny.

Kenny sat up with a groan and gingerly rotated his shoulder before taking the water, lifting it towards Adam in thanks, and then gulping down a good portion of it.

"So...we're good?" Adam couldn't help asking. It was dirty; he knew Kenny didn't like being put on the spot. It clashed with his Canadian politeness.

Kenny's brow creased minutely and he turned to busy himself with picking up his clothes. "Yeah, of course," he said with his back towards Adam.

Adam didn't really believe him - of course he didn't, but he was tired, and didn't have anything else to say, so he was just going to leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and left comments and kudos on the first story. It really means the world to me and was amazing motivation in getting this finished.


End file.
